Sexo, Pudor Y Lagrimas
by SYCC
Summary: mi adaptacion de la pelicula Mexicana "Sexo, Pudor Y Lagrimas." La historia es muy parecida pero no completamente. Matrimonios rotos, infidelidad, sentimientos confusos, amor, frialdad, y mucho mas. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari & Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sexo, Pudor Y Lagrimas.

Summary: mi adaptacion de la pelicula Mexicana "Sexo, Pudor Y Lagrimas." La historia es muy parecida pero no completamente. Matrimonios rotos, infidelidad, sentimientos confuses, amor, frialdad, y mucho mas. Sasuke tiene muchas mas cosas que hacer que oir a su esposa molestar todo el dia. Shikamaru esta muy metido en su propio munco para prestarle atencion alguna a su nesecitada novia. Que pasara cuando dos personas entran a sus vidas?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_A veces no puedo, me pongo tan frio y no estoy…_

"Shikamaru! Baja a ayudarme en este instante!" grita una exasperada rubia desde abajo.

"_Ese flojo me tiene arta." _piensa la susodicha.

"Eh, señorita, en donde le ponemos las cosas?" le pregunta un hombre a la rubia, antes de quedarsele viendo a su flamativo vestido que casi no deja nada a la imaginacion.

"Oh, en el 3er piso, numero 304." le responde ella, antes de seguirlos para su condominio.

Cuando entra lo que ve no era nada fuera de lo ordinario en su vida cotidiana. Ahi sentado en una silla esta su "novio," jugando ajredez y revisando unos papeles que presumia son de su trabajo.

No le pone atencion y empieza a diriger a los hombres hacia la cocina, cuando se da cuenta de lo apuesto y muscoloso que es uno de ellos. "Oye, que brazos tan muscolosos tienes." le remarca ella.

"Pues gracias, para eso estoy" le contesto el.

Ella regresa a la sala y se agacha para acomodar algo en el sillon. Segundos despues siente que alguien le esta mirando, y voltea para ver a su esposo mirandola con curiosidad.

"Que me ves, Shika?" le pregunta ella.

"El culo." le responde el simplemente.

"El culo? Y eso a que se debe?" le pregunta ella.

"A que se te ve todo, cubrete Temari." le contesta flojamente.

Al oir esto la rubia se le acerca peligrosamente al pelinegro. "Que acaso no te gusta mi culo?" Le pregunta ella mientras pone las manos de su esposo sobre sus piernas, moviendolas hacia arriba. Cuando lo quizo besar, el le contesto con mover la cara.

"Que problematica eres, hay personas en la casa, y estoy ocupado mujer." le reclama el.

"Señora, ya nos retiramos." Le dice uno de los hombres desde la puerta.

"Si lo siento ni si quiera los presente. El es Shikamaru, y es.. Es.. Pues el. Bueno gracias por todo." mientras los despide los encamina hasta la puerta del apartamento, y le da una mirada ultima al hombre musculoso que la veia lujuriosamente.

"_Por que no me puedes mirar asi, Shikamaru?" _se pregunta ella a si mismo.

Cuando entra nuevamente al apartmento, se topa con un pensativo Shikamaru que esta contemplando hacia la ventana. "Que tanto piensas?" le pregunta la rubia.

"En que problematicas son las mujeres. Tengo una nueva teoria. Mientras mas las admiramos, menos las deseamos. La mujer de estos dias es un golpe al ego de los hombres, es detrimental, son como castradoras para el orgullo de los hombres." le explica el. Temari le da una Mirada entre confucion y enojo. Lo cual causa que se le escape una risilla al pelos de pina.

"De que te ries, flojo?" le grita ella. "De nada, castradora." le responde el. "Impotente" grita la rubia antes de salir de la sala, aventando la puerta con un portazo.

Los dos saben que no es bueno hablarse asi. Los dos saben que pueden estar tratando mas para hacer su relacion funcionar y llevarla a lo que un dia fue anos atras.

"_Que mas quiere esta mujer? Le tengo carro, apartamento, ropa, joyas, todo lo que se le antoja. Que no me puede dejar en paz un momento?" _se pregunta a si mismo el Nara. El pensamiento rapidamente se disuelve, antes de resumir con su juego de ajedrez.

Y es verdad. Shikamaru Nara es uno de los estrategas mas afamados en toda la ciudad. Es un empleado destacado de la FBI. Comparte su condominio con su novia de hace unos dos años, Temari Subaku, una afamada pianista. Aun que es un poco extravagante, el se enamoro de ella, aun que no lo demuestre tanto como ella quisiera.

En cuanto el acaba su juego, se dirige hasta el balcon, donde encuentra a su esposa con unas cuantas copas de vino y hojas musicales. La escena le causa algo de remordimiento, pero no tanto. Al verla asi, trabajando, el piensa que ella lo entiende a el. Pero que mal piensa el flojerito. Las mujeres de estos dias no solo son "castradoras" sino tambien buenas actoras.

Mientras ella se ve concentrada en su trabajo, su mente esta a miles de kilometros de ahi.

El pelinegro se le acerca por atras y la abraza por la cintura. "Sabes que te quiero, Tema." le dice el en el oido.

"Itachi, estoy en camino… - pues diles que se esperen, la junta es sobre mi proyecto no tienen otra opcion." dice un hombre por telefono antes de colgar. Y no es cualquier hombre, sino el mismisimo Uchiha Sasuke. Afamado empresario, no solo por su dinero y exito empresarial, sino por su cuerpo de gladiador y cara de dios Griego.

"Te ves orrenda. Ya son las 6, vamos a limpiar las sobras de la reunion. Y que sea la ultima vez que vas a la oficina en esas fachas" le reclama el a su esposa. Si, a su esposa. A la cual es se pregunta a diario por que se caso con ella, y por que no se a divorciado. Que nunca la ha amado es ovio. El por que esta con ella no es tan ovio. Pero eso es algo que solo el sabe, o eso cree. Claro que su hermano mayor sabe la rason, al fin de todo para eso son los hermanos mayores, para cuidar a los menores.

Tal vez sigue con ella por que si esta muy ocupado para ponerle atencion, mucho menos va a tener tiempo de divorciarse. El hace lo que le da la gana de todos modos. Tiene 24 anos, es rico, y guapo. Simplemente irresistible.

En cuanto el carro se para en el semaforo, la "aclamada" esposa aprovecha para salirse del auto. Sasuke muy bien sabe que la pelos de chicle tiene un temperamento peor que el, pero parece que a el le gusta sacarla de sus casillas.

"_Quien se cree que es?" _piensan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke no quiere hacer una escena, pero es necesario que su _querida _esposa lo acompañe a la conferencia, asi que sale tambien el de su auto para perseguirla. Pero antes de que la alcanze, ella se ha metido a un taxi que ya se esta alejando.

El regresa a su carro y saca su mobil para marcarle. Ella le contesta, ya que no le puede hacer nada de todos modos. Antes de que ella pueda decir algo, el empieza a hablar.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha. No me vas a traer persiguiendote en tus escenas y berrinches. Que te quede claro, Sakura." Le dice el ojinegro antes de colgar.

"_Y yo soy Sakura Uchiha. Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso Sasuke, ni tu mismo." piensa ella. _

_Si, Sakura poda ser benrrinchuda, molesta, gritona, y a veces violenta, pero tonta no es. _

_Ella sabe por que Sasuke busca cualquier oportunidad para pelear con ella. Separacio, divorcio, o algo parecido. Algo que ella no esta dispuesta a otorgar. Algo que no va a dejar que pase. _

_Cuando alguien se enamora, muchas veces es dificil darse cuenta que el amor que nada mas proviene de un lado no puede llenar por el amor que deberia de venir del lado opuesto. Y nuestras dos parejas lo van a aprender de la forma mas dificil; experimentandolo personalmente. _

_A/N: Comentarios? Sugerencias? Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A Veces Me Ausento De Mis Sentimientos… _

"Esta segura de esto, Hinata-sama?" pregunta seriamente un hombre a la mujer en un lado de el.

"S-Si Neji-niisan." Le contesta la ojiperla.

"No tienes por que irte, sabe que las puertas de mi casa estan siempre abiertas para usted." Le asegura su hermano. La verdad es que el siempre a protegido a su hermana, aun que no siempre lo demuestra. Desde que eran ninos ella siempre a estado a su lado, buscando su proteccion. Cuando la peliazul era joven y fragil era natural y automatico el hecho de protegerla, pero ahora que la ve parada en un lado de el, se da cuenta que ya no hai nada mas que pueda hacer por ella.

Ahora ella ya es todo una mujer, no solo en cuerpo sino tambien en alma. Aun que ya no es la fragil y timida Hinata que una vez fue, todavia tiene esa aura que inspira otros a querer protegerla, y es de eso especificamente de lo que ella esta tratando de escapar.

"Gracias, Neji-niisan, pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti y Ten-Ten san." le responde ella.

"Hinata-sama usted nunca sera una molestia." le contesta el. Y es cierto. Para el Hinata siempre sera su protegida. Su hermana menor. Pero sabe muy bien que aun que Ten-Ten se lleve bien con su hermana, no le gusta mucho la idea de tener a una mujer de casi 24 años viviendo con ellos. Cosa que Neji, por su parte no entiende. Su esposa a llegado a acusarlo hasta de querer a su hermana mas que a ella.

Si Neji no fuera un genio, le hubiera dicho que es verdad, por que al fin y al cabo, el amor de hermanos no se compara, pero no queria dormir en el sofa por una semana.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan, pero tengo que hacer esto." dice ella antes de salir del carro de su hermano para sacar sus maletas. Neji, siendo el caballero que es, se las quita y las lleva el hacia el aeropuerto.

"**Vuelo a Nueva York #2794S8 11:15 am. Despega en 15 min. Pasageros, favor de abordar." **Se oye en el intercomunicador.

Antes de dirigisme hacia su avion, la ojiperla le da un ultimo abrazo a su hermano. "Arigatou, Neji-niisan, arigatou." le dice ella, antes de partir.

Camina con porte de altitud ya que no quiere flaquear ante su hermano. Se quiere ver decidida sobre sus decisiones, aun que sepa que no es la mejor decision que ha tomado, pero al menos es una decision que ella tomo. Aun que la verdadera rason por su partida no se la pudo decir a nadie, no se siente arrepentida, ni avergonzada. Lo unico que importa es que esta volando su propio viaje, a su propio destino.

Lo que ella no sabe es que subestimo mucho a su hermano, que aun que el tenga su propia vida, nunca ha dejado de velar por ella.

"_No quiero creer que todo esto lo este haciendo por EL, Hinata-sama. Pero espero que cualquier cosa que haga, todo salga bien." _Piensa el genio Hyuga antes de regresar a su auto.

8888

"Oye, Shikamaru, ya esta todo listo? Oye! Levantate de ese sillon flojo!" grita Temari, antes de ir a levantar a su "novio" de el sofa. "Ya llego! Lo vi bajarse de el taxi. Anda apaga las luces y ponte esta mascara." termina de ordenar la rubia.

"Problematica mujer" susurra el pelos de piña antes de dirigirse a apagar las luces.

Unos segundos despues se oye que alguien toca la puerta, y la rubia sigilosamente se acerca a abrirla.

"Bienvenido!" grita la rubia. Shikamaru enciende la luz, y en cuanto lo hace, el hombre enfrente de ellos casi se orina de miedo. Pues quien no lo haria, si llegas a un edificio de condominios en Nueva York, tocas la puerta, y te abren dos personas que traen mascaras de rateros.

"Eh, casa equivocada?" pregunta el hombre mientras se rasca su rubia cabellera. Aun que ya no sea mas el chaparro y menso de antes, lo infantil parece que nunca se le va a quitar.

Los _novios _se quitan las mascaras para revelerle su cara al ojiazul en frente de ellos.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la rubia se abalanza sobre su inviteado y le da un abrazo y beso de bienvenida que .. Surpasa a como se debe de recibir a un amigo. Este afeccionado abrazo y apapachado beso(s) no va desapercibido por el _flojo, _ya que se les queda viendo con una mirada inquisodora.

Naruto se voltea a verlo a el. "Oye Shika, te estas haciendo pelon! Jeje tan pronto!" le dice el Rubio.

Cuando el abrazo se acaba, la rubia se lleva de la mano al invitado hasta el comedor para mostrarle le cena que le preparo por su llegado.

El pelinegro no tiene otra mas que seguirles. Se sientan los tres y empiezan a cenar.

"Y como has estado, Naruto?" pregunta Shikamaru con una expresion aburrida.

"Pues bien, ya saben, viajando como siempre." le contesta el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

"Cuentanos de tus viajes cariño!" le pide la rubia.

"Pues despues de que el teme y Sakura_-Chan _se casaron me fui de Miami y e estado en varias partes de Asia y Europa acabando mi carrera y trabajando con el Ero-Sennin." les dice el.

Ante esto, los dos _noviecitos _se miran el uno a otro con una expresion preocupada.

"_Y Hinata?" _es lo que piensan los dos. Pero Shikamaru no tiene un IQ de mas de 200 por nada. no hay situacion que pase despaercivida por el.

"Si sabes que Sasuke y Sakura viven aqui verdad?" pregunta Shikamaru. El Rubio se le queda viendo con una mirada entre pena y preoccupation.

"_Por que eres tan desconsiderado, Shika?" _piensa una enojada Temari.

"Claro que sabe, son sus mejores amigos." contesta ella por el rubio.

"Yo digo aqui, por que viven en el edificio de enfrente." termina el pelinegro.

"Si, lo se. Pero prefiero quedarme con ustedes que con ellos. Es mas divertido" le responde el con una sonrisa burlona.

"Que problematico, no te estoy reclamandote que te estes quedando aqui cabron" dice Shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

"Bueno entonces que comienze la fiesta!" grita la rubia.

"YOSH!" responde Naruto.

8888

Nunca se habria imaginado que un vuelo de no mas de 4 horas seria tan cansado. Tal vez se canso tanto por que se tardo el vuelo en partir, se tardaron en evacuar a los pasajeros del avion, y para acabarla le perdieron sus maletas.

Ahora estaba sentada esperando a un taxi que la llevara a un hotel o algo parecido. No tenia ningun lugar en mente, y no habia planeado nada por que esta decision la tomo no hace mas de dos dias.

Cuando se entero de que EL estaria volviendo a los Estados Unidos.

Habia llorado de emocion cuando su amiga Temari le aviso de la decision de Naruto. Pero como sabia que el Rubio se va a hospedar con la rubia y su novio, no se queria ver tan desesperada y no le pidio ayuda a su amiga.

No tiene ni idea de como es la nueva ciudad, y no recuerda conocer a alguien mas que su amiga y su novio en la gigante ciudad.

Pero por ahora, solo necesita un lugar donde pasar la noche.

8888

Como _casi _todas las noches, Sasuke se encuentra fuera de casa. Pero en esta particular noche no se encuentra entre las piernas de una mujer, o mujeres. Se encuentra caminando a la estacion te taxis, ya que su _esposita _decidio esconderle las llaves de su auto, pensando que asi podria mantenerlo en casa.

Mientras Sasuke se acerca al ultimo taxi, ve que alguien se levanta de su asiento y empieza a correr hacia la direccion del taxi.

Aun que Sasuke es un tanto frio, no podria dejar a una mujer a altas horas de la noche en las calles de Nueva York, asi que hizo que el taxi se pare. Cuando al fin la muchacha se acerco hasta la puerta del taxi, el ojinegro se lleva una leve sorpresa. La cara de esa joven se le hace conocida.

"Puedes subir, no te preocupes." le dice el.

La joven lo ve algo insegura de si debe obedecer o no.

"No se preocupe señorita, no dejare que le haga daño" dice el taxista.

"B-Bueno gracias." contesta ella. Cuando se mete al taxi y voltea a ver al hombre en cuestion, se sorprende tanto que se lleva una mano a la boca. "S-Sasuke-san?" pregunta ella.

"Hn." Dice el. No era fuera de lo ordinario que personas lo reconozcan. La cara de las empresas Uchiha es conocida en todo el mundo. El azabache se voltea a ver a la mujer a lado de el, y despues de observarla detenidamente por unos segundos, se da cuenta de quien es. "Hyuga." dice el. Claro que la recuerda. Es la joven que estaba, o esta obsecionada con el dobe. Al menos esa es la impresion que dio el dia de su boda. Su boda. Solo pensar en eso le causaba nauseas.

Ella se sorprende de que el se acuerde de ella, ya que en la unica occasion en que lo habia visto es cuando el se caso son Sakura. Ese dia tambien fue el ultimo dia en que lo vio a EL.

Antes de que el taxi empieza a moverse, el taxista les interrumpe. "A donde se dirigen?" les pregunta.

El Uchiha espera a que ella responda, pero al ver que no dice nada, el le da su direccion.

"Hyuga, que haces aqui? Naruto no vive aqui" le dice el con una mazculla sonrisa en la orilla de sus labios. Ante la mencion de SU nombre la peliazul se sonroja, algo que Sasuke no puede ver, pero se lo imagina.

"Etto…" es lo unico que dice ella.

Despues de unos largos segundos de silencio, la ojiperla toma un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

"Etto… Sasuke-san, no sabra usted de un hotel…o un lugar donde me pueda hospedar mientras encuentro un lugar.. Para.. Para mi?" pregunta Hinara un poco avergonzada.

"_Ah ha, con que no tiene a donde ir eh? Me las vas a pagar, Sakura." _Piensa el.

"Hn. Si." contesta el. "Etto, donde? Le pregunta la susodicha algo curiosa.

"En mi condo." responde el simplemente.

"_Pe… Pero Sakura-san, son casados, no los quiero incomodar" _piensa Hinata.

"E-Et-" Antes de que pueda decir algo, el taxi se para enfrente de un elegante edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, Y Sasuke le habre la puerta.

Los dos entran al edificion, no sin ser observados por una cierta pelos de chicle, que se pregunta que es lo que trama su esposo. _"Ya te atreves a traerlas hasta la casa? Eso si que no, Sasuke-kun."_

**8888**

**Gracias por tu review, ****XIA UCHIHA, **

**Y si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Y Luego Sonrio, Recuerdo Y Me Aferro A Vivir_

Hinata crecio en una casa muy estricta, asi que esta acostumbrada a momentos de tenso silencio, pero nada se compara con el momento que esta pasando por en este instante.

La ojiperla se encuentra en un lujoso condo, en el comedor, sentada entre los dos casados. El silencio es tan grueso que se puede sentir en el aire. Por que en verdad no se necesita decir nada. la mirada azechadora que les esta dando la pelos de chicle a la pobre ojiperla lo dice todo.

"Y como se la pasaron anoche?" les pregunta la pelirosa.

"Sakura, ya te explique. Deja de decir indirectas." Dice Sasuke con un tono mas frio que el hielo.

"Si, claro. Te encontraste a una mujer en una estacion de taxis y decidiste traerla a casa. Que suerte tienes, no hinata-_san?" _pregunta Sakura, a lo cual Hinata se queda callada.

"Hinata es mi invitada, y la vas a tratar como tal, si no, retirate." dice Sasuke.

"Si… el cuarto vacio ya esta listo… suerte que tenemos un cuarto extra ya que _no tenemos hijos, _asi no tendras que quedarte en la sala otra ves." dice Sakura rasposamente antes de retirarse.

Sasuke no le presta atencion y sigue comiendo su desayuno, que consiste por primera vez en meses de comida de verdad, ya que su invitada se levanto primero que todos a cocinar.

"U-Uchiha-san… no… no quiero ser una molestia.. E-es mejor que… que me vaya aun hotel mientras consigo un lugar para mi." dice ella timidamente.

"Eso no es necesario" dice Sasuke. "Pe-pero…" empieza a decir la peliazul.

"No estaras rechazando mi oferta de ayuda? Yo se que los Hyuga son mas educados que eso" responde el, con aire de sarcasmo.

"Etto.. No Uchiha-san, pero no creo que su esposa-" trata de decir ella.

"Sasuke" dice el. "N-nani?" pregunta ella algo confusa. "Llamame Sasuke." contesta el. _"Uchiha-san… Tsk si no soy el viejo de mi papa" piensa el. _

"Esta bien, S-Sasuke-san.. Pero en verdad… no creo que deba molestarse." dice ella.

"No es ninguna molestia." continua el.

Hinata se levanta de su asiento y empieza a limpiar los platos. Sasuke la observa desde le orilla de su vision. _"Que mujer tan rara.. Con rason le gusta Naruto." _

"Con su permiso, me retiro, tengo que… regresar al aeropuerto." dice ella, casi inaudiblemente.

"Aeropuerto?" inquiere el.

"S-si.. Mis maletas todavia estan ahi." responde ella, con un leve sonrojo.

"Hn. Yo te llevo." le dice el, mas bien le ordena.

"Etto, no, no es necesario." dice ella.

"Tiene rason, no es necesario yo la llevo. Tu tienes que ir a trabajar, _amor." _dice la voz de Sakura desde la puerta del comedor.

"Sakura-" comienza Sasuke. "Vamos, Hinata-_San, _no quedras incomodar a Sasuke-kun, verdad?" dice la pelirosa.

"E-esta bien." contesta ella, algo nerviosa.

"Perfecto, asi me puedes ayudar a organizar la fiesta de esta noche. Te espero abajo." Dice Sakura. Antes de irse, recibe una mirada casi amenazadora de Sasuke, pero no le importa, una mirada fria duele menos que no mirarla del todo.

"Hasta luego Sasuke-san" se despide ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y timida. Una sonrisa que el Uchiha se imagina en su mente una y otra vez aun despues de que el coche de su _esposa _se fuera. Algo que ni el se explica.

"Tsk." es lo unico que dice antes de partir a su empresa.

**8888**

"Ay cabron, ya es el ultimo?" "No mames ni esta tan pesado." Si ni siquiera cabe ne el elevador!" "Ya deja de quejarte, _flojo." _

La mudanza del rubio al condo de sus amigos ha sido algo exasperante. Aun que solo se planea quedar ahi por unos dos o tres meses, se trajo todas sus pertenencias con el. Lo bueno es que el condo es lo suficiente espacioso.

Ya tienen casi una hora subiendo cajas y baules grandes por las escaleras desde el lobby hasta el 3er piso.

"Ay, me estoy mareando. Que problematico." comenta Shikamaru.

"Ven, te voy a enseñar algo 'ttebayo!" dice Naruto.

Shikamaru lo sigue haasta la sala. Naruto se pocisiona en el suelo, se acuesta sobre su espalda, y le señala al flojo que haga lo mismo. "Anda, estira tus brazos, sube tus pies un poco, y respira hondo." Directa el rubio.

"Que van a queres de tomar?" pregunta Temari desde la cocina. Los hombres siguen metidos en su pequeno exercise que no le prestan atencion. "Que van a querer de tomar? Tengo tequila, vodka, y ginger ale." repite la rubia acercandose a ellos.

"Otra ves" dice Naruto.

"Que tengo tequila, vodka y ginger ale." repite Temari, un poco irritada.

"Otra ves" repite el ojiazul. Al fin la rubia se dio cuenta que el ojiazul le estaba hablando a su _novio _y no a ella, y que _su novio _la estaba simplemente ignorando. A este punto, ya casi le sale humo de las orejas.

"Saben que? Tomen mierda!" grita ella anres de irse a la cocina.

"Oye, y siempre pasa esto?" Pregunta Naruto, algo curioso.

"Que? Los mareos? No, casi no." responde el pelinegro.

"No, lo de que ignores a tu mujer." contesta Naruto. El pelos de piña se queda pensativo por unos minutos ante la pregunta. En su perspectiva, el no la ignora, sino que ella habla demasiado.

Desde la cocina se oyen las majaderias que esta diciendo la enfurecida Temari.

Los dos hombre se acomodan en el sofa. Naruto lo mira seriamente.

"Oye, tienen problemas? No es que me quiera meter, pero.." le pregunta a Shikamaru.

"_Problemas? De que habla?" _se pregunta a si mismo.

"No, estamos muy bien." contesta el con un tono entre aburrido y fastidiado.

La rubia entra a la sala gritando porqueria y media, hasta que su novio la para. "Oye, que te pasa?" pregunta el.

Ante la tension, el rubio se para del sofa. "Este, me tengo que dar una ducha, donde esta el baño?" pregunta Naruto, tratando de interrumpir la pelea.

"Que que me pasa? Me pasa que estoy arta de que me ignores siempre! No estoy pintada!" Le grita ella a su _novio. _

"Temari, calmate." le ordena el a su _novia. _

"Y el baño?" pregunta el rubio mientras se rasca la nuca.

Temari se safa de los brazos de Shikamaru, pero el la para en la puerta. "Que es lo que te pasa mujer?" pregunta el.

"Que tengo? Que soy una mujer que ni el orgasmo conoce!" grita ella, haciendo enojar mas al pelinegro.

"El orgasmo, eh? Ven para aca!" grita el pelinegro antes de agarrar a su novia por la cintura y aventarla arriba del sofa. Ante esto, el ojiazul se retira del cuarto.

Mientras tanto, la rubia se trata de escapar de las garras de su _amor. _"Dejame en paz! Sueltame!" grita ella.

"Quieres orgasmo no? pues te lo voy a dar!" responde el, mientras le sube el vesitdo y empieza a acariciar sus piernas, para apartarlas y posisionarse entre ellas. A estas alturas, el pelos de piña esta muy enojado. Usualmente le es dificil perder la compostura, pero es aun mas dificil a un hombre quedarse calmado cuando una mujer le insulta su mascunalidad. No hay golpe mas fuerte al orgullo de un varon, especialmente por que lo insulto enfrente de otro hombre.

"Que me sueltes tarado!" grita ella antes de empujarlo hacia un lado. Shikamaru tampoco le quiere lastimar asi que se sienta en el lado opuesto a ella. "Que problematica eres" Le reclama.

"Y tu que baboso" Le contesta. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, Naruto entra al cuarto vestido con nada mas que una pequena toalla, y se sienta entre los dos.

"Y donde esta el bño?" les pregunta.

"_Lo que me faltaba, un hombre semidesnudo sentado entre los dos." _Piensa la mujer. "Yo te llevo." Dice ella.

"Eh, hehehehe gracias." se rie el ojiazul mientras se empieza a levantar. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, se le cae la toalla que tenia cubriendole su… mascunalidad. "Naruto! Yo lo llevo." dice Shikamaru, antes de empezar a jalarlo hacia el bano.

Temari solo se queda perpleja, y hasta una sonrisita se le escapa de los labios. Esta sintiendo cosas que ella sabe que no deberia de estar sintiendo. **Deseo. Lujuria. Pasion. **

"_No puede ser…"_

**8888**

A Sakura, nada se le va. En cuanto supo el nombre de Hinata, se puso a buscar informacion de ella. Asi se entero de todo, mas bien recordo. Se entero que es la chica _rarita _que esta(ba) enamorada de Naruto. Aun que todavia no sabia la rason de su visita a Nueva York, ni sus intenciones, si ella se acerca a SU Sasuke, es considerada peligrosa.

Asi hizo algo que no habia hecho haces muchos meses. "Holo Naruto, soy yo Sakura… como? Estas en Nueva York…"

_**8888**_

Hay gente por todos lados, bebidas, comida, drogas, todo lo tipico de una fiesta de gente adinerada. Sasuke lo odia, pero que se le puede hacer. Tiene una empresa que manejar. Gente que complazer. Campanas y productos que promover. Todo lo hace por el bien de su empresa.

Sakura, como siempre, es el centro de atencion, con sus vestidos llamativos, que para el le parecen repulsivos. La pelos de chicle trae puesto un vestido de un rosa aun mas chillon que su propio pelo, que casi no deja nada a la imaginacion, exponiendo su cuerpo de modelo de revista semianorexica.

Ya son casi las 12 de la noche y la fiesta no parece que va a terminar pronto. El azabache mira a su alrededor y mira a Hinata sentada en el balcon del tercer piso. Rapido sube hacia alla. Ya habia hecho su trabajo, que era entretener a sus invitados importantes hasta que estuvieran lo sufficient bebidos.

"Como no pense yo en este lugar antes." le dice por detras a Hinata, asustandola.

"S-sasuke-san, hola" dice ella, con esa sonrisa de siempre.

"Hn." Dice el. Hay algo de esa sonrisa que le parece nostalgica, como si la hubiera visto antes. Hay algo de esa sonrisa que lo atrar, aun que por su puesto, el nunca lo admitiria en voz alta. _"Tsk. Es solo una mujer. Probablemente terminara en mi cama como todas las demas." _

"Que fiesta tan… divertida… nunca habia atendido algo asi." comenta ella.

"Hn. No te pierdes de nada." contesta el.

"O-oh." es lo unico que dice ella.

"Y dime, que te trae a esta ciudad?" pregunta el. Si, no es muy normal de el empezar una conversacion, pero patron vuelve a las personas un poco parlanchinas.

"Etto… Nada en especial." contesta ella.

"Nada en especial. Hn." dice el, algo pensativo. Hinata voltea a verlo, algo inquieta por el interes de el ojinegro. El siente que lo esta mirando, y voltea a verla tambien. No se dan cuenta de que se estan mirando el uno al otro hasta que la peliazul suelta una risita. Ante esto, los dos se voltean a la otra direccion. Ella contempla la luna, mientras el solo contempla al vacio.

Los dos son sacados de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta.

"Sasuke-teme!" grita alguien desde la entrada, haciendo voltear a las dos.

En la puerta del balcon estan parados Naruto y Sakura.

Los cuatro al fin se encuentran, aun que cada uno tenga rasones completamente diferentes.

**Ooooo**

**A/N: Gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho. Comentarios/sugerencias? Dejenme un review. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor, tan solo por un momento… _

"Amorcito que haces aqui?" pregunta Sakura, quien ya esta algo ebri. La pelos de chicle solo se gana una mirada irritada de su esposo. Hinata esta muy sorprendida como para responder algo, que ni siquiera a volteado a ver a la pelirosa.

"Mira quien esta de visita! Hay que celebrar, ne Hinata-_san_?" grita Sakura antes de sacar una botella de chamapaña y otra de tequila Jimador.

"Claro, Sakura-_chan! _El detective mas exitoso del mundo esta en casa!" grita el rubio, un poco mas que entusiasmado. Naruto se posiciona entre sus dos _mejores amigos, _para luego voltearse y ayudar a Sakura a servir las copas de champaña y shots de tequila.

Totalmente ignorando a Hinata.

Sakura se enoja por que su plan no esta funcionando.

Sasuke se enoja por que le interrumpieron su momento de paz.

Naruto esta triste por ver a Sakura mirar a Sasuke de esa manera.

Hinata esta triste por ser ignorada por Naruto.

Mientras Sakura esta pasando las copas, Naruto pregunta "Y por que vamos a brindar?"

"Pues por nosotros, por nuestra felicidad, y por la felicidad por venir." contesta la pelirosa, regalandole una mirada y una sonrisa falsa a los presentes, antes de darle una mirada nostalgica a su _esposo. _

"Salud!" dicen todos en uniso, bueno Naruto mas bein grita, antes de tomar su chamapaña.

Y Sakura toma su tequila para su plan.

Y Sasuke se toma su tequila por enojo.

Y Naruto se toma su tequila para lidiar con el dolor.

Y Hinata se toma su tequila para olvidar.

Y un shot se convierte en dos, y en tres y en cuatro. Y ahi es cuando se abre el candado de sus bocas.

**8888**

"Por que no quisiste ir a la fiesta?"

"Te dije que fueras mujer." responde el _flojo_ con un tono de fastidio.

"Si voy te vas a enojar, que quieres que haga?" pregunta Temari.

"Que problematica, si quieres ve a la fiesta y se acabo el problema." responde el. La rubia rodea los ojos y se acerca a su _novio. _

"Shikamaru, ya hay que dejar de pelear, anda por favor."

"Sabes que te quiero Temari. Por que lo dudas?" pregunta el seriamente.

"Por que me preguntas eso?" pregunta ella, sorprendida.

"Te oi hablando con Naruto.." contesta el simplemente.

"Shikamaru, es que a veces no se que pasa contigo."

"No sabes que Temari?Si no te quisiera, no estubiera contigo, no?" le reclama el.

"Shikamaru, llevamos cuatro años de novios. Cuatro años en los que la palabra 'amor' solo te sale de la boca cuando tu pene te lo dice-"

"Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras-"

"No Shika no solo es eso! Ni siquiera te has dignado ha conocer a mi familia! Es como si estubieras atorado en el tiempo desde hace aNos!" Grita ella.

"Temari hablas como si estubieramos viejos o algo. Todo a su tiempo mujer."

"A su tiempo? en 10, 20 años? No Shika yo no te voy a esperar toda la vida!" reclama ella.

"Me amas no?"

"Si, te amo y bien lo sabes. Pero te quiero completo, no en pedazos y cuando tu quieras... yo ya... yo ya no puedo.""No puedes que?" grita Shikamaru.

"Esto! Ya no puedo! Yo no te esperare. Ya no puedo!" Grita la rubia.

La habitacion se queda callada, Shikamaru se levanta de su asiento y le dirije una ultima mirada a la rubia, una mirada de confusion y dolor escondido, si solo tal vez la rubia se hubiera fijado, se hubiera percatado de esta.

Despues de unos minutos, Shikamaru sale con un maletin, y sin decir nada, sale hacia la puerta.

**8888**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-_chaaaan!" _

La rosadita y el amarillito gritaban a todo pulmon.

"Ayudame" le articulaba Sasuke con la boca a la ojiperla, pero ella no tiene espacio en su cabeza para procesar el pedido. Lo unico que ella puede ver en este momento es le escena frente a sus ojos.

Mientras Naruto trata de robarse la atencion de la pelirosa, esta trata de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro, quien solo los ve como si fueran pulgas o algo parecido.

El rubio no le ha si quiera dirijido palabra alguna a la ojiperla.

Para Hinata todo esto parece una orgia esperando a pasar, claro que ella no es parte de ella.

Sakura se aprovecha de que Naruto ya casi no se puede parar para quitarselo de encima y abrazar a Sasuke. "Sakura, calmate y quitate de encima de mi." le ordena Sasuke mientras se la quita de arriba de el.

"Pero Sasuke-kuuuun! Por que no me quieres? Soy tu _esposa_!" Y _touche, _las verdades borrachas empiezan a salir.

"Sakura-"

"Es por que no te he dado hijos?"

"Sakura-"

"Si me tocaras mas seguido (jip) no tendriamos ese problema. (jip)" termina de decir la borracha #1.

"Quee teme eres Sasuke! como no vas a tocar a Sakura-chaaan!" grita el rubio mientras se trata de abalanzar contra la pelos de chicle otra vez.

"Naruto, haste para alla! Hazle caso a Hinata!" Sakura dice quitandoselo de arriba.

"Hinata-_chaaaan! _Ven para aca!" Exclama el borracho #2.

Antes de que la borracha #3 pueda reaccionar a lo que esta pasando, el rubio la tiene en un abrazo demasiado no tubiera tanto alcohol en su sistema, la pobre ya se hubiera desmayado.

Para la sorpresa de todos, borracho #4 los separa.

"Oi teme, tu ya tienes una!"

"Cuida tus palabras dobe."

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" grita borracha #1 para despues desmayarse, haciendo voltear a todos.

Naruto le manda una mirada de verguenza a Hinata, y aun que esta borracho, se da cuenta de la mirada de tristeza y decepcion. Cuando se da cuenta de la mirada molesta de su mejor amigo, se retira. Claro, no sin darse unos buenos golpes intentando no caerse.

"Espera aqui, Hinata." Dice borracho #4 a borracha #3. La joven solo asienta con la cabeza. El azabache se pone a borracha #1 sobre el hombro y la lleva hasta la sala, para luego aventarla sobre el sofa antes de regresar al balcon. Cuando llega, se sienta a lado de Hinata.

"El todavia la quiere." comenta simplemente el ojinegro. El ni si quiera sabe si es el quien esta hablando o si el alcohol esta hablando por el.

"S-si... gomenasai." se disculpa la chica, como si fuera su culpa. El azabache no le pone atencion y continua.

"Y yo nunca la he querido." la ojiperla no dice nada.

"Y ella esta obsecionada conmigo. Y tu quieres al dobe." Hinata siente un golpe en el pecho al escuchar eso.

"Que ironico, tu, Sakura y Naruto son iguales. Quieren a alguien que no los quiere. Y el dobe es muy baka para darse cuenta. Nada mas falta que yo me enamore de ti." termina de decir borrachin #4.

_"Sasuke-san..." _murmura ella en voz baja. Sasuke la voltea a ver, y lo que ve en sus ojos es necesidad, soledad, y dolor. Ve un par de ojos color perla que le llaman a el.

Lo que ella ve es lo opuesto a la luz que ve en los ojos de Naruto, de esa luz que siempre ha querido alcanzar. No sabe por que, pero esa oscuridad en los ojos de este hombre la atraen como un dia lo hicieron los ojos de luz de Naruto.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus caras se aproximan el uno a la otra lentamente.

**8888**

Temari se encuentra como una tipica mujer dolida; en su apartamento sentada en su sofa, con una gran cobija y un bote de helado. Mientras ella se esta saboreando su maldito dolor con su helado de chocolate, Naruto entra tambaleandose al apartamento. Temari alarmada, se levanta a ayudarlo.

"Naruto, que te paso? Estas bien?"

"Si, Temari-chan." contesta el roncamente. Temari lo esta sosteniendo y dirigiendolo hasta su habitacion.

_"Necesito... necesito sentir algo..." _piensan los dos. Cuando dos personas necesitan la misma cosa, es inevitable que se busquen el uno al otro por ayuda.

En cuanto Temari y Naruto se sientan al pie de la cama, y suben la mirada, no se tienen que decir nada. Con solo esa mirada saben lo que ba a pasar. Saben que no es por amor, si no por necesidad. Esa misma necesidad es la motivacion que los hace empezar a quitarse la ropa, sin tener que decir nada.

Despues de unos minutos toda la ropa esta en el suelo y los dos _necesitados _estan sobre la cama, sintiendo cosas que no habian sentido hace mucho. Ese sentimiento de lujuria que satisfase la sed que desde hace tiempo tienen los dos.

Temari ni siquiera esta pensando, por que no necesita. Solo quiere sentir, al igual que Naruto, que empieza a tocarla por la cintura, y baja, y sigue bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas, para masajearlas y saborear el sentido de la piel femenina en sus manos.

El rubio se posiciona entre las piernas de la ojiverde para empezar a sentir su feminidad completa.

Saborea sus pechos, mordisquea su cuello, acaricia hasta donde sus brazos le alcanzan.

La rubia solo acaricia sus manos entre el pelo rubio rebelde de su compañero de lujuria.

Despues de unos minutos, los dos ya no aguantan, pero Temari le gana la llevada al rubio y rapidamente se pocisiona arriba de el, con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Naruto.

Lentamente se eleva y se deja caer sobre el, sacandole un fuerte gemido de los labios. Y asi continuan, ella sintiendo el fuerte miembro del rubio adentro de ella, y el sintiendo las paredes de esta resbalarse sobre su pene erecto.

Antes de llegar a su punto maximo, el rubio la toma de la cintura y la pone abajo de el, embistiendola fuertemente, una y otra vez. Sintiendo su sed de lujuria y pasion ser disminuida.

Y por primera vez la rubia sintio su orgasmo.

Y los dos saben que no es amor. El amor no tiene nada que ver.

Es solo SEXO.

**8888**

**Bueno, ahi esta la parte SEXO del titulo. jeje es mi primera vez escribieno mini-lemones? jaja. todavia falte el Pudor y Lagrimas. Gracias por sus reviews y por alertarme como autora y la historia tambien. Si tienes sugerencias o comentarias dejenme un review. Hasta la vista : D **


End file.
